


My Mind is Leaving (But My Heart Keeps Beating)

by NothingxRemains



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Just picture an angry cat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader picks a lot of fights, Readers got issues, Slow Burn, Violence, and curses a lot, this is probably gonna take a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingxRemains/pseuds/NothingxRemains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew you could make friends kicking ass? Everything would be fine if it weren't for that fucking skeleton.</p><p>(Post Undertale adventures ft. a strange human with anger issues and a fighting problem.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mind is Leaving (But My Heart Keeps Beating)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or its characters.  
> Claimer: I wrote this story. Do not repost it anywhere.  
> -  
> Been kickin' this around in my head for about a week now. Noticed a lot of fanfics make the reader really sweet and nice and selfless and fragile, unless its like an underfell fic. Felt like writing an aggressive character for us more asshole-ish folk. So uh. Enjoy?

Frisk was walking home from school by themself when it happened. They were humming along quietly to themself when the sun was blocked out by a few humans circled around them, a group of teenage boys with mischevious looks on their faces.

“Hey, you’re Frisk right?” They nodded, nervous but hopeful. “Yeah, we heard someone by that name was single handedly responsible for letting all these creepy fuckers out of the mountain. That wouldn’t happen to be you, would it?” Frisk gulped, glancing around. They backed up a little as the boys, about four or five of them, crowded closer, but the only escape was an alley behind you, but it looked like a dead end.

“Course it is. What kind of name is that anyway? We have some... _complaints_ about the new arrangements.” The one in the middle reached out and Frisk immediately cringed, bringing their arms up to protect their head.

That’s when you showed up. Your hand shot out lightning quick, twisting his arm to the side with a sickening crack. Frisk’s head jerked up as you slid past them, looking almost bored as the guy shrieked and backed away. The rest of their faces immediately contorted in anger.

“You guys must be pretty fucked up in the head, if you’re pansy enough to go after a child.” Frisk shuffled backwards obligingly as you gently urged them back. Another guy lunged forward but you easily countered it with a palm to his forehead, grabbing his head between your hands as he staggered and bringing it down to meet your knee full force. You kicked him away as another threw himself at you, sweeping one of his foot out to throw off his balance and slamming his head into the brick wall. Frisk looked on in awe as you backed up in time for a blond kid to fall past you and land on the ground, sauntering over to grind his head into the pavement calmly. “The hell is wrong with you? Go on, get the fuck out of here you slimy bitch, you’re grosser than cigarette breath,” you snarled, calm expression turning menacing as the last kid took off in fear. The rest of them were groaning in pain or unconscious, but your expression smoothed out as you turned to look at Frisk.

You were not prepared for the way they looked up at you almost adoringly, mouth hanging open and eyes shining. Your cheeks darkened and you looked away reflexively, shoulders hunching. After a moment you sighed, walking further into the alley to pick up a couple of trashbags abandoned on the ground and toss them into the dumpster. You trailed back further to a door Frisk hadn’t noticed before, opening it. They looked over the unconscious teenagers with concern as you stuck your head in. “Hey Boss! I’m headin’ out for the day!” A deeper voice bellowed back at you, but it was too far for Frisk to understand the words. “Yeah yeah, I’ll be in early tomorrow!” You yelled back grumpily, letting the door slam shut and heading for the mouth of the alley. “Come on pipsqueak, lets walk you home,” you said grudgingly, already turning away from them. They got distracted by what looked like the top of a sun tatoo on the back of your neck before realizing you were leaving them behind. They ran to catch up, colliding into your back to give you hug.

“Ey ey, what--” you pried them off and redirected them to walk in front of you.

 **Thank you** , they signed.

“Yeah sure, whatever, lets just get going,” you muttered, embarrassed, eyes darting away again. They used the silence to take in the rest of your appearance, a loose white long sleeve and light black jeans ripped up on the left thigh and frayed at the bottom, faded work boots thudding quietly on the ground. They looked away quickly when you caught them staring, raising an eyebrow at their antics but deciding not to question it.

You glared at anyone that passed within two feet of Frisk, making them giggle, but the walk was otherwise silent and uneventful. You let your eyes wander as Frisk turned onto a quiet suburban street, following them to a little two story house, taking in the yellow green grass and wilting lavender stalks under the windows. You hung back as they turned onto the walkway. “K later kid,” you said flatly, turning away. You stopped short when you felt a tug on your hand, looking down to see Frisk urge you toward the house. You grimaced but yielded, giving an exasperated sigh to cover up the warm feeling unfurling in your chest as they led you to through the door by the hand.

You were immersed in Frisk’s math homework at the large round dining table when a clamor rose from the front of the house. They’d coerced you into sitting at the dining table, two plates covered in pie crumbs forgotten on the other side, Frisk’s fifth grade math homework took up half the table where they constantly switched between the subjects to sate their small attention span. They watched you curiously for the first hour you were there, noting the blunt fingernails you chewed on, your slouched posture  but tense shoulders, the pretty swirls you drew over the veins in your arms with the red pen they’d given you. You huffed and puffed a lot but they decided you didn’t actually mind much, because you gave in so easily to their requests. They were pleased with how you gradually grew less tense as the time ticked by.

You immediately shot out of your chair and shuffled back to lean against the wall by the window. Frisk jumped excitedly out of their chair, not noticing your tense expression as they ran to open the front door and grinning happily at Toriel and Sans.

“Hello my child.”

“sup  kid.”

There was menial chatter that carried into the dining room. Your eyes were fixated on the home screen of your phone when Toriel noticed you.

“And who is this, my child? A… friend?”

You glanced up, a bored look sliding back into place on your features. Toriel’s face was a little stiff with concern, and you felt stupid for not realizing before. Frisk was like ten, a child, and here you were a grown adult, a human nonetheless, alone in her house with them. You shifted your weight, doing your best to appear relaxed as they signed excitedly. You caught ‘some people’ and ‘fight’ and ‘so cool.’ As you watched, the skeleton looking monsters eye sockets went dark and Toriel looked increasingly worried. You opted to stay silent, not missing the way the goat woman nodded at Sans and casually led Frisk to ‘make sure they weren’t hurt,’ leaving them in silence.

“I kicked the shit outta them,” you said after a few beats of silence, biting your lip before anything could spill out that sounded like you might care, like ‘they’re okay’ or ‘they shouldn’t walk home alone.’ You didn’t offer anything else to the silence, but you couldn’t help but gear up for a fight as the monster oh so casually strolled over; you didn’t buy it for a second. They probably hated every human that wasn’t Frisk, what with them being responsible for monster’s imprisonment and the shit way they treated them after they came back to the surface. Not that you blamed them; humans were assholes.

“listen pal, i’m sure what you did was real great and all, and i appreciate you savin’ Frisk. Kid gets into a surprising amount a trouble. but i don’t want you getting any funny ideas--”

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” you interrupted, squeezing between the table and the window. “Thank you goodbye’ kinda thing, I got it. I’ll see myself out,” you said tersely. You left the skeleton blinking in surprise at your abrupt exit, watching you stride almost angrily down the sidewalk through the window. He felt a little guilty when Frisk came back to find you gone, a sad frown shaping their features.

You don’t know what you were thinking, lounging in the dining room of a monster’s house like they’d have no problem with you being there. Of course Frisk wouldn’t see the problem, they were young and naive and biased because you stopped them from getting pummeled into the ground in a back alley.  You understood that this was the closest town to the mountain, but it was the kind of backwater place that a lot of shady went to disappear, lots of small gang type groups that did little more than petty crimes.

  
You put your earbuds in and breathed in the cooling evening air, fighting down the surge of aggression. You ignored the part of your mind that whispered you could have stayed if it weren’t for that little skeleton monster. You could have played on the goat woman’s kindness and Frisk’s naivety and wormed your way into their lives. But why would you do that? To make yourself a target to monster haters? So they could see what a piece of shit you were and make them hate you? You cursed as the calm music only served to make you angrier, switching songs and abruptly breaking into a run.

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. almost all titles of my stories and chapters are song lyrics, so I might add a list of them later.


End file.
